


8) Podcast

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nurse Steve Rogers, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Steve, Sam and Bucky are dating and have a popular podcast, Tony is one of their listeners, what happens when Steve meets Tony on the job... in hospital





	8) Podcast

Steve, Sam and Bucky ran their own podcast where they spoke about mental health, especially after being in the armed forces as both Steve and Bucky were in the army while Sam had been air force. Since leaving the force Sam had trained and became a psychologist specialising in PTSD, Anxiety and Depression patients so he was their main advice man when it came to the people asking for help or sometimes just asking questions about mental health. Steve had trained hard to become a nurse and now worked in the ER, while Bucky, once he had been fitted with a new prosthetic arm, had become a chef.

In the beginning, it was very tricky for the trio to not take the people’s problems home with them and tried hard not to think too much about it after they had answered the questions. They stopped answering so many people telling their own horror stories per podcast and instead spread them out, they explained why they had made their decision and everyone had accepted that and thanked them for being honest with them.

One caller had a nickname between the boys as he emailed them often with updates, his name to the world was just TS while the boys had named him Tones. Tones listened to every episode of their podcast and often spoke of the abusive family situation he was in between an aggressive, drunken father, neglectful mother and his malicious uncle. He was currently at University but he was too young to be allowed to move onto campus or move out of the home, he didn’t feel safe going to see someone about his situation and every time Tones didn’t email them, the boys all worried to themselves about him and if he was okay.

“And our last email is from TS, TS’s email says ‘Hello again, I’m glad to announce that my dad and uncle are going on a business trip for a couple weeks! My mum has decided to live in two rooms of the house while they are away so that she doesn’t have to see me, she goes out every evening and usually doesn’t come back until the morning and because of my studies I’m back to being out of the house most of the day so I won’t have to see her either.

My friend is going to join the air force soon and I want to be supportive but listening to everyone here, I don’t want him to leave and get hurt. I know it’s selfish but I also don’t want him to leave because whenever my dad knows my friend ‘R’ is going to see me he doesn’t hurt me as badly because R has threatened my dad in the past to take him to the police, I stopped him from doing that due to threats on R’s life by uncle and father made later.

Should I just keep my thoughts to myself or shall I tell him that I’m afraid of what will happen when he goes away?’” Steve read out for the group and both Sam and Bucky hummed softly when he finished his reading.

“The air force takes a while to work up to so he won’t be up in the air and fighting straight away, he may decide it’s not for him and quit out. I think it’s important that you tell R that you’re worried about him going off to fight as he may be able to settle your nerves about it and please do remember TS that most people talking about their experiences here have had an accident so they won’t speak positively” Sam explained kindly as he left Steve and Bucky to think it through fully before speaking up as well “I had a good time in the air force and I probably wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t for Riley’s accident”

“I spoke up about Bucky joining the army before he left and we made an agreement for him to keep in contact with me so I wasn’t worrying about him as much as I would if he barely spoke to me” Steve explained as he looked over to Bucky who was nodding along “Was it hard to get information over to me, Buck?”

“Not too difficult most of the time, when I was out in dead spots I didn’t like to give a specific time for me to be out of them as things could slow it down and I knew it would freak Steve out if I wasn’t contacting him by the time I said I would” Bucky joined before clearing his throat away from the microphone “I do want to add that I’m glad you’re safe for a while in your home and I do hope that perhaps if R goes away you speak up about the situation since he won’t be around you to be harmed”

Both Sam and Steve made noises of agreement before they got a ping from their emails and glanced over at it, surprised to see that it was TS himself again. Opening it up and reading it through left an awkward silence in the recording but it was something that Sam could edit out later, though Steve’s frantic swearing as he bolted from the room and grabbed his uniform as Bucky and Sam yelled after him was going to harder.

“Um, well, we’ve got gotten an email from TS telling us that he has been hospitalised in the ER and will try to keep us informed, Steve has actually just run out this house and, yup, is riding his bike to work so we might be able to let you all know a bit sooner” Sam said a bit shakily as he looked over to Bucky who was frantically texting Sharron, one of Steve’s nurse friends that was meant to be working tonight to see if she’ll change shifts with Steve as he was heading in already “Keep an eye out on our social media and we’ll let you know what we can, think I’m going to leave that pause in so you guys can understand why this episode is going to be so short. Say goodbye Buck!”

“See you next time!” Bucky chirped before going back to being stone faced and letting himself fall back into his chair, Sam signed off and stopped recording “We can’t go, right? Tell me we’re not allowed”

“It’s hard Bucky, but yeah we can’t go visit him, let Stevie see him and maybe we can see him when he’s okay again. As much as we ‘talk’ to him, we don’t actually know him” Sam stood up and slid himself into Bucky’s lap, Bucky immediately putting his phone down and wrapping his arms around Sam to bring him into a hug “I know, we’ve just to trust Stevie to get to him and help him”

Steve was straight into his uniform and out on the ER floor, one of his coworkers put him to work straight away and led him over to a young man laying in a bed, bruised heavily, looking like he had broken bones and stab wounds.

"Tony, this is Steve, he's going to be taking over looking after you, okay?" They asked and Tony, the man in the bed, just nodded and peeled open his eyes to look up at him with a weak smile.

“Hey, can you tell me what happened Tony? I’m just going to read through your notes as you talk to me” Steve said softly, picking up the clipboard and moving to stand beside him, Tony swallowed thickly and nodded again.

“I was beat up and attacked, my friend called the ambulance but couldn’t come with me” He said and Steve knew that look on the man’s face, knew he wasn’t getting the full truth out of him.

“Did you know your attacker?” Steve prompted and Tony, without stopping to think, shook his head no “Alright then, let’s have a look at you”

“Your voice is really familiar” Tony croaked as his eyes roamed over Steve’s face as the man gently felt along Tony’s arm, feeling for broken bones “Do I know you?”

“Can’t say I recognise you, Tony, but I meet a lot of people here. I’m usually here working or at home working” Steve commented as he took a look over Tony’s face that was still studying his before the younger’s eyes went wide and a shaking hand went over Tony’s mouth as his eyes teared up “Tony? What’s wrong? Are you hurting, I can up your meds if-”

“You’re Steve Rogers! Yo-You do the podcasts with Bucky and Sam!” He started talking excitedly as his heartbeat faster making Steve blush as he heard Tony’s heart monitor beep faster.

“TS? Oh god, I’m so glad you’re okay” Steve sighed happily as he took the least battered hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “The boys will be so relieved, as soon as we read your last email I was on my down here and Bucky and Sam were calling me”

“You came for me?” Tony asked with a sniffle and smiled shakily when Steve nodded at him as he continued to tend to his wounds.

“Will you be honest with me now, Tony? Was it someone in your family that hurt you?” Steve asked once more and now looking into Steve’s crystal blue eyes, one of the men he had been relying on for advice for at least a year or two, he couldn’t lie to him anymore.

“They said it was to remember them by” Tony admitted nervously, Steve gave his hand another squeeze before getting on with his work, he chatted away with Tony while he helped him get sorted out.

Once Tony was finally stable and he was moved somewhere to be monitored, Steve took a brief break to call Bucky and Sam to explain that he had found Tones, he was stable and okay and if Tony accepted them, they may be able to visit him during visiting hours. He also apologised to them for running out on them and thanked Bucky profusely for talking to Sharron for him as well, he quickly sent a text to her to say his thanks before locking his phone away again and running back into the fray, pushing TS to the back of his mind for the rest of his shift.

“Hey baby” A voice purred in his ear making Steve jump and turn on his heel to see Bucky stood behind him with a grin on his face, Steve had panicked it was a coworker as he had just finished getting out of his uniform “You’ve clocked off, thought you’d like to go see Tones if he lets us”

“I’ve clocked off have I?” Steve snorted as Sam’s arms wrapped around him with his clock out card in his hands “Oh look at that, I guess I have clocked out, hm?”

“Guess you have, let’s go find our Tones” Sam chuckled happily and Steve started to lead his boyfriends away and towards Tony’s bed.

A soft knock on the door woke Tony, but he smiled when he saw it was Steve peeking his head around the door with his own smile on his face.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I’ve got a couple people that really wanted to see you” Steve said softly before opening the door more to reveal Sam and Bucky, Tony laughed hoarsely and waved them over to him with a weak smile. The trio shut the door behind them and all sat around his bed with smiles on their faces.

“Hey Tones, how are you feeling?” Bucky asked softly and Tony nodded before opening his mouth, about to speak before letting out a yawn instead “Sleepy, by the looks of it”

“Yeah, you’re going to be sleepy for a while. How’s your side feeling now?” Steve cooed softly at him, Sam was looking between his two boys and the very young looking man laying in the hospital bed and grinning at the protective look in their eyes.

“Sore, but it’s better than when I came in. I don’t think I’m going to throw up anymore so that’s good” Tony nodded along and gave them a weak smile, Sam, Bucky and Steve all stayed talking to him until Tony fell asleep listening to their voices.

They visited Tony every chance they could, sometimes it would be just one or two of them and rarely all of them would be able to visit Tony at the same time, but Tony was thrilled every time he saw everyone at the same time. Steve managed to encourage the hospital to call Maria about picking up Tony and jumped in when they wondered what to do with the young boy, volunteering to house Tony with him and the boys which they had all agreed on.

Tony’s doctor asked if he would be comfortable with staying with Steve and Tony agreed almost immediately, luckily the hospital were more than happy for Steve to take a few hours off the end of his shift to take Tony back to the trio’s house and as Bucky and Sam knew Tony would be coming home that day, they both had taken the day off as well.

Tony recorded an episode of their podcast with them, joining in as a special guest for the episode, telling his own story and helping the boys answer people’s questions as well. Tony very quickly opened up about his life at home privately to the three men and all of them very quickly realised that they had become protective over the seventeen year old without meaning too, they offered the guest room up as a permanent place to stay if Tony wanted it.

Sam spent many nights holding Tony in his arms as he hummed a soft song Steve had taught him to help coax Tony back to sleep after waking from nightmares, Bucky and Steve usually were the first ones to wake up but Sam always took the lead of calming Tony back down while the others usually made cups of hot chocolate and warm food to help settle Tony’s nerves as they made sure he knew that Howard and Obadiah weren’t going to get him. 

After persuading Tony to pursue the abuse claim, Tony had agreed to staying with the three men who had been caring for him, the court had placed guardianship of Tony in the hands of Steve as he was the one who was deemed most suitable despite all living together. One night after calming Tony down, they came to the agreement that Tony had definitely become more like a son to them than a friend they were helping out or even a younger brother, that belief had been solidified when Tony had been injured at college and had to be cared for again and none of them minded helping him dress or wash.

  
  


Special guest Tony soon became their abuse adviser and he was a permanent part of the podcast, the older listeners loved that Tony had become a part of their family and the newer ones were given hope that it will work out in the end.

Because for Tony, it couldn’t have ended better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this even though I struggled a lot at the end, I couldn't really think of what to write and kind of just wanted it to end by the end of the day.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
